


Out of the Box

by Khriskin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: snape100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khriskin/pseuds/Khriskin
Summary: Written January 11, 2007 for snape100 Challenge #159: Severus Snape's Birthdays, 1989HARRY POTTER is trademark and copyright JK Rowling, her publisher Bloomsbury, and, to some extent, Warner Bros. All rights reserved. No copyright infringement is intended nor implied.





	Out of the Box

There’s something about turning thirty that makes Snape wax ironic more than maudlin. He’s already seen too much, done too much, been too many things to too many people in that rough span of years. Friendly ribbing from a stranger declaring Snape’s now formally ‘old enough to know better’ is amusing in ways he wouldn’t have appreciated in years past.

Because he’s right, Snape  _is_  old enough to know better, but it had taken Quirrell and not the years to prove it. Dumbledore and Voldemort; playing opposite sides, but the same damned game.

This time he’s making his own rules.


End file.
